1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a power extension wire, in particular, to a power extension wire adapted to receive alternating-current power.
2. Description of Related Art
The type of electric devices increases by day, and since each of the electric devices has a power plug to enable electric power conduction, the number of the sockets in the houses of the user is not enough. Therefore, it is common to use power extension wires for increasing the number of the sockets.
The most common power extension wire is a bar-shape socket with more than three sets of alternating-current jacks positioned thereon. One side of the socket has a cord and a power plug for inserting and connecting to the external power source. Therefore, it is able to increase the number of the sockets for more electric devices.